Fairy Tails Academy ( Gray x Natsu ) :3
by MarueTatsuya
Summary: there is an academy for mages and Gray is attending that school with the rest of his friends, then there was a new student this student has a weird past and is really timmid but stong. I suck at sumeries . (Gray X Natsu) there might also be a (Laxus x sting)
1. New student

**Academy**

**Everything may be a bit weird srry this is my first time writing about this N there MAY be many mistakes haha hope you like it ^.^**

**Me srry :(**

**GRAY'S POV**

Man I'm so tired. I should have rode my bike.

( now he's in the school) As I enter the class room of 205E Juvia attacked me with a hug but I doged it.

"Yo!'' said Loki

"Hi" Lucy said

"Hey" Erza said

"Hiiii Gray-sama" said juvia with a happy smile on her face

Yo, so whats up everyone?

''There seems to be a new student in this class today''stated Lucy

oh okay

Then the teacher came in and everyone stopped all the ruckess. Ms. Maryjane was as beautiful in the students eyes as ever.

'' okay class we have a new student today'' she smiled

"come in 3''

In came a pink hair boy he wasn't wearing a uniform, instead he had on a shirt that was sleeveless on the right side and a long sleeve on the left side. He didn't say anything when he came in.

I wonder why he wore his clothes like that.

Ms Jane told the class that his name was Natsu, then told him to take a seat in front of me

Later on i drifted to sleep and ms Jane caught me

**NORMAL POV**

" Gray! I need to talk with you stay after class" Mr Jane told him. Gray stayed back and so did Natsu.

''I need you to take Natsu around the school and show him around and try being friends with each other okay?'' she instructed

'' okay'' said gray

Natsu just nodded

**-Later after showin Natsu the school**

''so what magic do you do, I do ice" he stated

''I-I do f-fire magic'' stutterd Natsu

'' Wow! were like total opposite" As Gray said that Natsu was dissapionted that he might not be able to be Grays friend he tried to cover up but didn't do much of a good job hidding his face

'' hahaha dont worry natsu were wtill gonna be friends'' as he said that Natsu's face light up

as the day ended they both went home. Their houses where in opposite directions and Natsu's house seemed to be farther away from the school and since it was late gray told Natsu to come stay at his hous for the night. But Natsu declined

" maybe next time, i need to check up on my cat'' said natsu

'' oh ok well maybe next time" smiled gray

'' y-yea''

and they both went their seperated ways. Natsu walked all the way to the end of the town and went into the forest.

**This may be short,I think haha well i suck at it but the next chapter comes maybe tomorrow in in a short while when im not lazy =.= or maybe never hahaha jkjk.**

**Idk if your gonna like it go i just went with whatever my weird mind told me but there will be another chapter comin**


	2. Plans

**Hahahaha srry, i had alota things piled up so i couldnt updat or even look at this -.- has been very long...i still have summer school (not cause i have bad grade i just went cause i dnt want to stay home my my family) N horay though this is late, I PAST 8TH GRADE! N IMMA GO TO HIGH SCHOOL YAY... i dnt wanna go its gonna be so much work T.T ~****well this is chapter 2 n thxs for actully reading this n there will be alot of mistakes( N i mean alot ) :=) N thx for rading this 3**

* * *

**Normal pov**

It was so very dark, only a little light from a house. there was a gate around front. The house was near the side on a mountain so u could see the veiw. the was also a front porch. the roof was blue and the walls were white. the door was little decoratings on it

Natsu walked to the house, open the door and said ''Im baccck, lucky, dad, Romeo.''

''welcome back natsu'' shouted natsus dad from the kitchen

''aye, welcome back'' Happy said flying over to natsu

''Hallo broo'' Romeo ran to natsu to hug him

Natsu giggled a bit.

''how was school?'' asked Igneel ( may just use dad from now on or Mr or igneel idk -.-well maybe all three)

''it was okay...'' answer natsu

''Made any friends?'' romeo asked

''well one'' Natsu stated

''Still better than none'' said romeo

Natsu's dad went back into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

_**-At Grays**_

''IM HOMEEE'' shouted Gray

''welcome back'' Ul answerd

'' Welcome back onii-chan'' ultear said from the living room

''yo'' someone said from the living room. he sounded somewhat like someone he knew. gray went into the living room. there in the living room sitting was lyon.

"Lyon?!'' Gray was surprise

''yo, long time no see, how u been'' asked lyon

''im good it been nice i guess, WAIT,WHAT,HOW?! WHAT R U DOING HERE?!''

''some kind of greeting'' lyon said

''Lyon will be going to your school. You guys are gonna be in the same school again.'' Said ul

''seriously...oh when r u starting?'' asked gray

''i was at school today but it seems like in not in the same class as u'' answer lyon

''good not much annoyance then'' said gray

**-skip to dinner (at gray)**

''oh i remember there was also another student today, seems like ur not the only new kid'' said gray

''nice maybe ill meet him''said lyon

''whats he like?'' asked ultear

''he is... really shy =.=, has pink hair and he seems nice'' said gray

''tats all?''ultear asked

''Hahahahaha pink who has pink hair?'' laughed lyon

''haha and what teenager has white hair old man?'' smirk gray

''bastard'' lyon frown

''well seems like u made a new friend and have met with a old one'' said ul

everyone ate and had a nice dinner

_**-at natsu**_

''whos this friends of yours?'' asked igneel

''his names gray..he seems nice and showed me around the school.'' answerd natsu

''you should bring him home sometimes''said romeo

''aye, happy agrees'' said happy eating his fishes

''maybe'' smiled natsu

**Next day**

Morning came and natsu ran out of the woods to go to school.''bye cya later dad,bro happy''

''cya'' they shouted

''romeo we also need to get ready''

okayy''smiled romeo

and they got ready for work and school (romeo in elementary n starts later)

gray woke up with lyon kicking him out of bed

''wakey wakey its morning moron, com on were gonna be late'' said lyon laughin

''y are u here so early'' asked gray

''i remember u would always wake up late, so i came, now hurry hurry.''said lyon

''fine''gray stood up and put on shirts and pants.

lyon and gray grabed toast and ran out of the house. Then natsu accidently ran into gray causing him to knock gray down with natsu landing right on top of him.

''s-s-sorry gray'' stutterd natsu

''oww, why were you in such a hurry? its not like your late'' groan gray

''HAHAHAHAHAHA, this is so funny ur so unlucky gray'' lyon said while trying to breathe

''shut up'' said gray

natsu quickly got up, natsu's face was bright pink

''hey do you have a cold?'' asked gray

''n-no''answer natsu

''hehe so is he the kid u were talking about yesterday?''asked lyon while laughin

''yea thes the kid''said gray''lyon natsu, natsu lyon''

''he-hello''said natsu

''hey''smiled lyon,lyon wisper to gray '' he's cute hehe''

gray wisperd back '' i know your bi but dont lay a hand on him''

''hehe u like him?''asked lyon

''wha-what? no!'' stutterd gray

natsu seemed confuse

''l-lets just go'' said gray

so the three walked to school.

-_**school**_

Gray, natsu, and lyon got to school. gray saw juvia, lucy,loke, and erza. the four friends ran to gray to say hi, except juvia she ran and jumped on gray.

''gray-sammaaaa!''

''let go''said gray

''whose him?loke pointed at the white hair man

''he's lyon, remember?''

''ohh that kid'' said loke

''in not tat kid i got a name too _l-o-k-e'' lyon played_

_''_welcome back then'' said loki smirking

''yay lyon's back'' said lucy

''welcome back'' said erza smirking

''h-hi erza'' lyon said shaky

''hahaha still scared of erza'' laugh loke

''whose that gray samma?''ask juvia

''he's the kid from yesterday''answerd gray

''the transfer student?'' lucy ask

''yea'' said gray

''h-h-hi'' said natsu

''hello'' smiled erza.

natsu was a little scared and hid behind gray and lyon.

''hahaha dont worry natsu she is nice though she is well...''stoped gray

''im what?'' Erza frown

''n-nothing'' Gray wave

natsu giggled a bit.

**Grays pov**

hmm natsu looks cute...wait what am i thinking?i think im crazy, i'v only known him for one day and he's a man. Man i may go even more crazy. wait what if lyon takes him?! why should i care?!

''gray what are you doin?''asked loke '' hurry up or we might be late''

''im coming'' said gray'' com'on natsu lets go

i grabed natsu's hand and we ran to catch up with loke and the others so did lyon

lyon's class was next to my class so we went into my class with the others. Natsu didn't talk much with the others. It seems like natsu is scared of erza too haha. well who wouldnt?

''natsu wats your last name anyway?'' asked lucy

''d-dra-dragneel'' quietly spoke natsu

hmm he's really shy huh?

''Cool it sound like dragon''said loke

''ye-yea''natsu smile

''gray samaaaaaaa!'' juvia shouted ''what are you doing?''

''huh?! oh nothing''

...she jumped on me again, she must be crazy.

''hey natsu can i come over today?''

''s-sure''natsu answerd

yes SCOREEEEE, dammit why am i so happy?

''hey can i come over too?'' smiled Lyon

''me too'' said lucy and loke

''im coming too'' said erza

''im going too, wherever gray-sama gose i gooo'' shouted juvia

i knew natsu was a bit scared, haha he seems so cute...yea im crazy but somewhat lyon is getting a bit on my nerves

'' s-sure'' answerd natsu

''yay'' everyone shouted

''okay so its decided we are all gonna go to natsu's house tomorrow''

''can i come too?'' a voice from the background asked

it was jellal. (here erza and jellal are siblings)

''sure lets all go''

and then the bell rang and ms strauss (mirajane) came in ( srry i am now using mirajane's last name)

she sure can be scary

''hahahaha are you scared of the teacher?''

''s-she's scary'' he stutter

man he's so cute...HE'S A GUY!...dammit i guess i do like him, lyon's right, well i have to keep my feelings a secret.

''W-what are you thinking about Gray?'' wisper natsu

''oh nothing''

he really is cute

* * *

**haha sory id this have alota spelling erros im bad at that, and i dnt put capital letters. so many months since i'v updated. hahaha well theres still another chapter hope u like this one and hope u keep reading and hope u gonna like the next one when its updated :**


	3. At Natsu's house

**Sorry its been reaaaaaallyyy long since i have i haven't been able too sleep well n i have been really cranky since i cant sleep.I cant sleep until 3 in the morning, but if i sleep at 10-12 i wake up at 3-5 am =.=.WHAT IS WRONG WITH MEEE!seriously i also cant sleep without music tch. Anyway thx for reading n waiting for this long. like seriously i will i ever finish this story? =.= hahaha Well i hope u like this chapter n please i will talk about my so call life which is so very boring n loney=.= although i have people around me will they ever understand me? hahaha not. I bet the people i call friends wish i were gone n... in talking about my life again sorry by the way have fun reading this chapter,there will be many mistakes n please review on how to make things right or whatever you feel thx :D**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Yay we're gonna go to Natsu's house today! I wonder what his house will look like

''Graaay, earth to gray''Loke waved his hand in my face

'What?'

''dude are you ready?''a blue hair walked up to me

'yea, where are the others?'

''well erza is here, juvia is coming i bet, n i have no idea about lucy but i bet she is still getting ready''loke joked

i laugh as loke said that

''H-hello'' I know that voice, it was my cute natsu, i mean natsu

''heeeyy''Tch i also know that voice

'lyon' i growl low

''what? hahahaha whatcha so mad about dude''lyon laugh

'nothing, jellal you say erza is here but where is she?'i asked

''oh she is somewhere around her, in a nearby ally i think''Jellal smiled

Haha she must be serving justic right now hahaha

''I HERE!''A redhead ran over

''Oh where were you''Loke smile

'' i was helping a guy who was getting beat up, the bastard ran after i beat up all the shitty bastards=.=''

''HAHAHAHA THATS BEACAUSE YOUR SO SCARY!''Loke laugh hard

damn he is so dead

''what?''erza looked back at loke which made him tremble in erza tried to destroy loke, poor dude

''SORRY WE'RE LATE!''It was lucy n running next to her was juvia, ohh man

''GRAY SAMAAAA!''

dodge dodge dodge DODGE! Phew i dodge no time. Juvia fell on her face n ever one laugh while lucy helped her up.

'sorry juvia, anyway lets go' i really wanna see natsu's house

''i-its this way''Natsu smile

its a long walk to his house...i wonder

-Minuets later

Why are we here?

'umm why are we at the edge of town?'

''o-oh sory i d-din't tell you, m-my house is in the woods''Natsu answer

say what?! why don't they live in the town i wonder

we enter the woods and a few minuets of walking we saw a house,There was a river between the house and us, there was also a bridge to cross. The house was on a big field, the house was tall so i assume theres a second floor. when we crossed the bridge, Natsu walked to the door and open the door with a key.

''c-come in''Natsu smile, his smile was cute

''NATSU!YAY YOUR HOME''something blue few into Natsu's it few back,It was a cat...IT WAS A FLYING CAT!WHAT THE HECK?!everyone was stun just like me.

''Um this is my cat...''

''Is your cat talking?''loke said with big eyes

''Yes...is it weird?''Natsu shrank

''A TALKING CAT, THERES REALLY A TALKING CAT, AN ITS BLUE, AND HAVE WINGS LIKE AN ANGLE, GRAY-SAMMA ITS TALKING!''it was juvia shouting

''Yes yes i see,Its not weird its cool''I smile and Natsu blush.

''OMG THIS IS SO COOL''This time erza was the one shouting

''A-anyway come in theres no one home yet''Natsu walked room was pretty neat and it had stairs up so there really was a second floor.

everyone was so astound and started playing with the lyon, of course the girls played with the cat too, even the boys, so did Jellal. Natsu went to prepare some drinks, and in the living room watching the Idiots play with the blue house seem pretty normal.A table,sofas, kitchen, bathroom everything was normal. As i was scanning the room i saw what seemed like a floor door, it was by a i was normal i wouldn't have notice but i have always had a good eye for spotting things. then Natsu came out of the kitchen with some cups fill with tea and some raw fish. i bet it was for the gather near the tables, so did the talked about a few silly things then there was a knock at the door.

''I'll get the door''Natsu he came back there was a man and a boy, the boy had dark blue hair and wore his clothes a bit like natsu on the first older man had red flaming hair, well its not flaming but its was also wearing a suit, the color was black.

''Hey there,Im natsu's dad,Igneel''The red head man smile

''And im his little brother,Romeo''He smile

''cool, im loke, the blond over there is lucy''Loke said

''Hey!''Lucy smack loke in the head ''Nice to meet you, im Lucy Heartfilia, it seems like i met you somewhere mister Igneel''

''Oh yes, i work with your father, i was transfer a few days earlier''Natsu's dad smile

''Ok then, i hope to be able to work with you from now on''Lucy smile

''yes me too, and who are the others?''Mister Igneel smile

''Oh this is Erza, Juvia,Jellal, Lyon and Im Gray''I smile at the man

''Ohh so your Gray, our natsu has been talking about you''Natsu's dad smile

Natsu blush a bit,im happy he talked about talked and played for a bit then we ate and then went said their goodbyes.I wonder what that door was for? maybe i'll ask tomorrow.

~##

The next day Natsu didn't come to school

* * *

**YAY i finally gonna update this story, Sorry its been so you like this chapter, there may be mistakes but ill fix it later. Hahaha i may or may not update another chapter for quite a few months...maybe just weeks since i'v been very bored and been very weird.I mean, im not hungry in the day but in the middle of the night my stomach's growling but of course i don't eat since its late but im not hungry for food...weird im hungry but dont want food haha im actully craving for something else idk what though. i wonder if im sick? maybe? then morning comes and i lose my appetite am i sick? please tell me T.T i never know if im sick for not and this has been going on for quite a few for rambling on about life again by the way if you dont like me rambling on about my life please say so an i'll stop, im very sorry since i cant tell anybody this except write it on my fanfiction because no one will figure who i am hahaha=.= anyway hope you like this and review-By the way im sorry for makeing you guys wait so long**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very, very, very bored. I wonder how do you love someone? Idk..actually i don't remember haha im weird i can't feel anything close to love. well probably cause its been so long since I've liked someone. I just remeber in 2nd grade i made signs'I love you'.I never said it to that person but i only made signs lol i notice i've never said i love you with my imma stop for a bit**

**hope you like this chapter sorry I'll fix the errors later. Please thx**

* * *

**Gray's pov**

Why didn't Natsu come today?What was that floor door in Natsu's house?I have a feeling that it has something to do with that door,From the first time i saw natsu i had a feeling he was hiding somthing but what?

''Aww Natsu isn't here today''Lucy whine

''Maybe he's sick''Loke spoke

''Maybe''I wonder if natsu's okay though

All through the day the class was the same

* * *

**-Monday**

Today Natsu came to school, but his arm was cover in bandages and there were bruises all over his face

''Natsu what happen to you?''Lucy ran over to him

''O-oh it was n-nothing''Natsu smile

He's hidding something, I went to natsu's house but there was some sort od magic that kept me from entering the place

''Dude what do you mean nothing your face is bruise all over''Loke looked at natsu

''Natsu what happen?''I asked

Suddenly the bell rang

''Ah t-the bell r-rang so we should go to our seats''With that natsu quickly ran to his seat

he IS hidding somthing, i got to figure out what

''Hello class, tomorrow were gonna go somewhere for your training'' Ms. Strauss smile

She talked a bit about the trip then went back to talking about using our magic

**Natsu's pov**

This is not good i cant let The others know what i was doing they days class ended I quickly rush out the door with my bag I saw Gray,Lucy, and loke chasing i heard Gray yelling something and there was a wall of ice in front of me,Dammit if i get caught they're gonna make me talk or take me to erza, she Seems very scary,I shiver

''FIRE DRAGON'S FIST'' I yelled and flames form around my fist then i Punch the Ice wall It broke down and i ran

I ran for quite sometime, i look back and it seems like like i'v gotten away. I then quickly went home.I wonder if gray would be mad, i woundn't be able to stand it if he is

When i got home there were two yellow hair man

''What are you two doing here?''I ask,My dad put some kind of magic that kept others from finding this place except dragon slayers, yes im a dragon slayer got a problem with that? It doesn't allow anyone to enter unless occupied by a dragon the President of my school could come and go as he please since my dad had made it so the guy could.

''Oh shut up, our last fight took away Sting's and my house''the guy name Laxus growl

''Natsu!''Sting jumped on me and i tried to push them off

''Oi sting get off me, Laxus help me'' I tried pushing him off. Laxus growl and walked over then suddenly hit sting in the head

''Hey aren't you suppose to hug me only?''Laxus snarl

Sting blushed a bit then let go of me

''So imma ask again,Why are u here?''

''Well our house was destory during the attack sooo we're gonna be staying here with you''Sting smile

are they serious? they're kidding me right?''W-What about school?''

''We're gonna go with ya,Stupid''Laxus grin

''Y-your kidding right?''

''Nope, haha we're gonna go to school with Natsu-nii''Sting smile

My high school life is ruin, i mean if these two be going to my school then i might as well drop out. I've known Laxus and sting since we were little, Laxus was calm but evil in a way, sting was...energetic an loud and nice, I have no idea how they atarted dating in middle school and are still together, the're like the complete opposite. But i guess its like yang and ying. Laxus is gonna try to kill me if sting keeps jumping on these two are like brothers one is evil and one is jumping me which is gonna cost me my life.

''when are you starting?''I ask

''Wednesday''Sting smile

''I see'' So tomorrow huh?

''Hey guys dad say dinners ready'' Romeo smile

We had dinner and went to sleep, tomorrow I'm going to have to run again. I hope gray isn't too mad. I had a lot on my mind, but i drifted to sleep...tomorrow is going to be a long day

* * *

**It hasn't been that long...I think, sorry I been feeling a bit empty. Maybe im sick? idk maybe not. Probably cause i have too much energy pent up eh? seriously every time I'm around people I'm so quiet anwud cant seem to be in full tack, everyone and everything is so boring =.= And this chapter is quiet short eh?**

**Well hope you like this chapter and please review **

**sorry for the mistakes**


	5. sorry for late

**SORRY**

**hahaha sorry guys i havn't been updating anything and its been a year already... right?**

**well ill try to update this month or next month lol sorry i been busy with how i should treat my life haha**

**im all loney and stuff but hey thanks for reading these chapters and stories**

**lol thanks ill try and update this really soon**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's almost been a whole year think its has been a whole year! Lol I'm really sorry I forgot to update my storie and well I got tired, first year of highschool and I already made so many enemies so sad TToTT I don't want to have any enemies but there's these people who are trying really hard to get on my nerve like what the hell, I don't like liers but I'm also one I guess so I guess I hate myself a bit too but I don't lie much, just when I really need to. Well I hope you like this episode and please review! I'm rusty though, haven't written anything for quiet a while. KAY! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry if its bad^.^''**

* * *

**Natsu's Pov**

Today is going be tired some, gray and the others are going to bother me a lot about what happen! Why is it that this week so unlucky...

"Natsu wake up already" laxus came into my room

"be quiet I'm awake" I answer I got ready as Laxus went out

i ate breakfast and hurried to school hoping not to bump into gray or anyone.

Laxus, Sting and I walked to school together

But luck wasn't on our side and we ran into gray

''h-hi gray'' I stammerd

''hello natsu'' Gray smiled devishly

damn im so dead

''whose the new guys'' he smiled

''hey im sting and he's laxus, we are new students at fairy tail highschool, nice to meed you'' Sting smiled while Laxus glare at gray and sting

''umm well ah, i-its time to go'' i said and quickly walke up ahead. but unfortonally gray grabed onto my wrist. Yikes

''hey hey why dont we all walk together''Gray smile so very evil

as we walked to school gray held onto my hand without letting go, my face felt warm, hot kind of?

i kind of like this but... im still going to die. oh god i have a bad feeling about this.

When we got to school everyone rushed over to me and evily stare down at me.

''h-hi'' i try to be calm as i could

Well im going to die soon. i thought

* * *

**OMG IM SO FREAKING SORRY! i wanted to get ready and start writing again but then i haven't gotten the whole story down yet. This is just a quick chapter update since you guys waited so long, im sorry. I will continue somehow. I WILL WORK ON MY STORY! Thank you for always supporting orangejellyfish. Im going to try and really get the chapters up, sorry i want to write alot of stuff but i dont always have and ending or beginning but i will somehow. i will try my best for all of you. Also sorry, I will somehow get more chapters in and sorry for the mispellings**


	7. Chapter 6

**Soooooo, i guess I'm finally starting to write or make up stories agin. I wonder if i can even finish this story before i turn 30 hahaha. any way ill try to fix the mistakes later or something. Life been pretty boring for me. ****Times going by so freaking fast. but sometimes its going so freaking slow too. well hope ya like this chapter, or hate it hahaha.**

* * *

**Normal pov**

" so... what happen?' everyone looked at Natsu

'uh? w-what are you talking about?'' Natsu pretend to be idiotic.

''hey Natsu-nii why they so mad at you? did you destroy someones house?'' Sting asked innocently

Gray, Erza, Lucy, Loki, Juvia, Jellal, and Lyon looked at Natsu. Laxus just smack sting in the head.

''Oww what was that for'' Sting whine

''Nothing'' Laxus replied smiling ''anyway, Natsu was with me and sting a few days ago. we went hiking and he fell down a slope. though seeing his physical condition and him coming to school after the day he came from the hospital means he's all heal and great.''

natsu stare at sting for a bit then caught on ''y-yea''

''Ooh, but why didn't you tell us?'' Lyon Laughed

'i-i didn't want a-anyone to worry...'' Natsu stutters hoping they wouldn't be able to find out it was a lie.

''well that was a idiotic thing for you to do'' Erza laughed

''y-yea'' natsu sigh hopfully

but Gray was just staring at Natsu.

***Bell Rings***

''Well time to go'' Loke laugh

everyone walked to their classes. Natsu, Sting and Laxus walked behind their new friends. Natsu whisper to Laxus ''thanks''

''ehh its normal'' lactose laugh

Laxus was always good at lying. He, Natsu, Sting and Rouge had always been together since they were young because the four of them were well dragon slayers so their families brought them together and they've been childhood friends ever since. Laxus, being Laxus know a lot about the other three. he also know that Natsu doesn't want others to know too much about him. Plus the dragon slayers was suppose to keep themselves a secret.

'hey Sting. So id Rogue not goning to transfer here?' Natsu asked Sting

''nope, Rouges being a idiot and staying with his girlfriend, you remember Yukino'' Sting smiled

''y-yukino and R-Rogue is dating now?'' Natsu asked

''yup, ever three months after you moved he and yuki started dating'' Laxus laugh

''W-well thats good, we a-always knew they liked each other'' Natsu smiled

''haha dude your still the same shy dumbs as ever." Laxus stated

''hey! I'm not like that'' Natsu frown

''Lies. Dude around other people yer so shy. the only people that you are mostly comfortable around is us'' Laxus laughed. Sting giggled at the comment

''nuhuh t-theres someone I'm comfortable being aro-''Natsu closed his mouth

''ooh? who is it?'' Laxus smirk

''time to go, bye'' Natsu hurried to his class

''tch'' Laxus smirk

''aww Natsu-nii have someone else?'' sting pouted

''yea, but you still have me'' Laxus smirk at his shorty

sting blushed and just went to his class ''c-comon, i know we're not far from our class but we're gonna be late'' Sting rushed to their class

(Sting and Laxus class is 4 classes away from Natsu's)

**-End of school**

And as the day does by, their classes ended. Ants, Gray, Laxus, Lyon, and sting ended walking home together

* * *

**Muahaha i finally got dis. i will fix typos later. Also hehehehehe MUAHAAHAHAHAH i finally updated even though it was short lol. Well hope you liked it. Oh and ill have them talking while walking home in the next update 3 oh and imma write another story {maybe about battle scars} Idrk maybe in my Wattpad acc or i might actually start updating stories in Facebook lol... maybe not. Well cya! hope ya like this one, and if u don't understand tell ****meet hehehe.**


End file.
